


=>Jake: examine garments

by Poisontea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art Fill, F/M, Jake exploring gender, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisontea/pseuds/Poisontea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English tries on some of Roxy's things, and winds up looking fairly dashing. Roxy gets her a piece of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	=>Jake: examine garments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereosymbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/gifts).



Roxy got out of the shower to find a very nice surprise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Later, they go out and buy some stuff that's better for Jake's build, and makeup in more complementary colours.


End file.
